


Raised in the dark

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Young Harry, demon OC, not sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dmitri is from a long line of old demons, and they don't care about the wizarding world or muggles. But while on a work one night he finds a crying child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dimitri was walking passed the medium side gardens when he heard crying, he stopped and looked around in the dark to see where this small crying was going from turning his head he sees in the light from one house and the light coming from the kitchen and spilling out onto the back garden where he saw the a small boy huddling up against the walls. He tilted his head and looked up into the glass doors of the family inside sat around the table eating mountain of food. 

Dimitri jumped over the fences and walked up to the child and knelt in front of him, the young child looked up with his large green eyes and blinked at him as big blobs of tears rolled down his cheeks “W…Who are you?” He sniffed, the dark haired man could see the boy shiver and slipped his jacket off and placed it around the young boy’s shoulders. The child flinched at the stranger but let the warm jacket warp around him.   
“My name is Dimitri. What is yours little one?” He asked softly as not to scare the boy   
“H...Harry.” He whispered  
“Harry what a lovely name, tell me Harry so you live here?” He asked, the dark haired boy nodded “Why are you hiding out here in the cold?” He watched the child look up at the sound of a large male of the house laugh   
“My uncle locked me out.” Dimitri frowned and tilted his head   
“Why? Would he do that?”  
“I was late home. It wasn’t my fault I had to walk home from school and I pushed by some bigger kids and hurt my leg.” The dark hair man looked at the boy look to be about 6 but from why he spoke and talked he would have guessed he was 10 or 11   
“How old are you Harry?”  
“10.”   
“And you uncle didn’t pick you up? Did he forget?” He asked, Harry shook his head and wiped his eyes with his arm   
“No, he picked up Dudley his son, but I’m only allowed one free ride.” He whispered looking down at his leg.  
“And no one else helped you?”   
“No.” He whispered sadly.

He doesn’t take strays he doesn’t care for children especially wizarding children but he didn’t want to leave this boy on his own and by the looks of his leg he broke it. Dimitri made his choice he was not going to leave his boy here, he smiled softly “Would you like come with me Harry I get your leg looked at?” He asked, the boy looked up at him with his beautiful green eyes and blinked   
“Will you being me back?”   
“Do you want to come back?” He asked the boy, Harry pulled the jacket around him tighter and looked up at him   
“No.” He said, Dimitri smiled and leaned forwards and scooped Harry up into his arms.

Harry whimpered at the pain in his broken leg and buried his face into Dimitri’s chest as he tighten his hand against the man’s shirt. He was trying to hide his face and stop himself from crying all he’s done is cry and this man was being nice to him and didn’t want him to think of him as a big baby “Shhh its okay Harry, you can cry if you want to I know it hurts I will have you fixed up in no time.” He told him as he kissed the top of his head before he started too walked off climbing over the fence and walked down the path where he was heading before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have no idea where I am going with this!
> 
> ....love kindred x-x-x

He placed the sleeping Harry onto the oversized bed, he looked at the boy and now in the light of the bed room he could see bruises that litter the child’s body, there was bruise around his eyes and he could see that the boy’s noise was broken by the cut across it. Dimitri licked his tongue in anger as he pulled the boy’s shirt up and sees more bruises and cuts along with faded cuts. He removed the oversize clothes and burnt them one by one in his hand before he placed his hands on the broken leg, the black bruise faded until nothing but pale pink skin was left and there was a click in the bones that told him they snapped back together.

Once he was done he pulled his hand back and looked down at the boy and all his healed skin, he smiled at himself before notices that that he now had a naked child on the bed. He had no clothes for children and he doubted that the boy would want to wear his old ones, he thought for a moment before walking over to the wardrobe and pulled out from a draw green Pj’s they were meant for an adult but with the right spell Dimitri could resize the clothes. He watched the clothes shrink and then he set about putting them on Harry.

Soon Harry was nestled under a pile of warm blankets and curled up against a fluffy toy, that Dimitri had found in the back of the wardrobe he cleaned it off and made it look new. Dimitri smiled and ran his fingers thought the small boy’s inky black hair “You will make a wonderful demon Harry.” He smiled before he stood up and walked back out the bed room leaving the bed room door open to let some light into the room, even tho he knows that fire place was on lighting up the room in a warmly glow. 

Next day…  
Dimitri walked back into Harry’s room to see the boy was still a sleep, he smiled as he placed the try onto the table before he walked over to the window and pulling open the curtains letting the light into the room before he waved his hand over the fire place killing the fire. The demon walked over to the bed and gently woke up the young child, he guessed that the so called family that he was living with would have woken him up badly. Harry whimpered in his sleep as the demon shook him awake gently “Harry it’s time for your breakfast.” He told him softly, Harry open his eyes and looked up at the man and saw him smile at him “There is my sleeping beauty.” He smiled as Harry sat up rubbing his eyes he hasn’t yet realised that he doesn’t need his glasses any more.  
“Morning sir.” He whispered   
“Called me Dimitri and I brought you breakfast.” He smiled again, Harry looked up at him and blinked “I hope you omelette.”  
“Y…You made me breakfast?” He asked with shock written across his face  
“Of course, you’re a child you shouldn’t have to make breakfast.” He tilted his head and watched as the boy looked at the plate of hot food “Eat up little one we have a big day ahead of us.” He smiled as Harry picked up the knife and fork and started to eat his omelette.

The demon learnt that Harry was pretty much independent and he fathomed that the doe eyed boy had no choice. He showed Harry where the bath room was and left him to wash himself and then dress himself in some more shrinking clothes. Harry walked down the stairs and looked around at the large house that looked ancient to him and he was in awe of it and when he walked towards a big living room he saw Dimitri was sat in a chair and was waiting for him “Hey Harry come here.” He smiled, Harry walked over shyly as he pulled his shirt down “Do you like your clothes?” Dimitri asked   
“Yes they are very nice and warm.” He smiled as the dark haired demon picked Harry up and put him in his lap. The young boy looked down at his hand blushing slightly at the comfort by the strange man.   
“Good. Now Harry I have some things we need to talk about.” The boy looked up at him with wide green eyes. Dimitri could see the worry in Harry’s face “It’s nothing to worry about, this is a good thing for you. I am to guess that you don’t know you’re a wizard.” He said  
“A wizard? Magic isn’t real.” He said quickly like it was branded into his head.  
“Magic is real, here would you like a dog?” He smiled as he took the stuff toy dog that Harry was still holding onto.  
“Yes I would love a dog but freaks are not allowed nice things.”   
“I’m going to have deal with what your Aunt and Uncle have done to you haven’t I?” Harry looked up at him and blinked. 

The dark haired demon pushed his powers into the toy dog and placed it on the floor and whispered in Harry’s ear “Watch.” He smiled. Harry watched as the toy dog changed into a real life puppy. It was a small black puppy with long messy fur and he stood there blinking like he had been a sleep this whole time. “What do you want to call him?” Dimitri asked watching the wonder in Harry’s eyes as he slipped of the demon’s lap and knelt in front of the puppy and reached out to touch the black dog.

Harry let out a giggle as he felt the little dog lick his hand as he looked up at Dimitri with a large smiled “Padfoot.” He said “I want to call him Padfoot.” Dimitri watched as the puppy jumped onto Harry and started licking him making him laugh and giggle, it made the demon smiled as he watched child roll about happily on the floor.   
“It’s a nice name, now there is something else we need to talk about it.” Harry stopped playing with the puppy and looked at the man   
“Y…You’re not going to take him away?” He pleaded, Dimitri shook his head   
“No no of course not. Listen Harry I am a demon and I am not one to look after children, especially wizarding children however if you wish my sweet child I can make you a demon like me, that way you will be safer.” Asked gently, Harry bites his bottom lip and runs his hands though the dog’s fur before looking up at him   
“What kind of demon?” The young boy asked  
“Ah well that is hard to say my sweet child.” Harry frowned and tilted his head just as Padfoot puppy did “I am one of the oldest of demons live.” He said as he let a fire ball appear in his hand   
“And if I become a demon I could do that?” Harry asked with wide eyes, Dimitri chuckled and closed his and making the fire disappear   
“Yes, with some right training and you will still remind a wizard making the power of your magic more powerful?” Harry thought for a moment tilting his head the other way only to have the dog copy him   
“Tell me more.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri smiled at the boy by his feet, Padfoot mimic Harry movement liked Dimitri wanted the animal to. “You’re smart for a 10 year old.” He told him, Harry shrugged and petted the puppy before looking up at him   
“I want to know more if you want to make me like you, you need to tell me more?” Harry asked his green eyes alight with wonder. He trusted this man he was the first person he had met that he could trust not even the teachers at the primary school he could trust.   
“What do you want to know Harry?” The dark haired man told him   
“What kind of demon are you?”   
“Ummm well most would called a Dark Phoenix because we are reborn in our own ashes and our animal looks a like bird with purple flames. But the in the past we were just known as Fires but I liked Dark Phoenix.”   
“I do to.” Harry whispered as he played with the puppy’s floppy ears   
“Unliked normal Phoenix we punish the bad.” Harry’s eyes light up even more than they did before   
“Like my Aunt and Uncle?” Harry asked, the Demon smiled at him and nodded   
“Of course they would be the best example.” Harry smiled and looked down at the puppy in his lap   
“Will it hurt becoming a Dark Phoenix?” Dimitri saw the worry in the boy’s eyes and he couldn’t lie to him, he found he didn’t want to lie to him   
“Yes, it will hurt a lot but if I give you a sleeping potion you will sleep through it.” He smiled as he leaned down and brushed Harry’s hair out of his eyes “Now how about some tea?” He asked as he stood up, he didn’t think Harry would agree to this idea.

Harry watched as Dimitri stand up and walk towards a kitchen area “I want to become a demon!” Harry cried out making Padfoot jump as the boy bolted up right. The demon turned around and looked at him and smiled softly at him   
“Do you really want that? Because if you are just saying that to make me happy you don’t need to I won’t get rid of you.” He smiled. The young boy ran up to and warped his warps around the man’s legs and hugged him   
“Thank you thank you!” Dimitri bent down and picked up Harry and carried him into kitchen with the puppy following them.

Meanwhile at the Dursley they had an unwelcome visitor turned up at the door, it had been 18 hours since Harry went missing and the wards have fallen. Mr Dursley snarled and turned a unhealthy shade of purple as he looked at the strangle dressed man “Get off my property, I don’t want any of you freaks here!” He yelled on the front door   
“Vernon stop the neighbours!” his horsed face wife said  
“The blood wards have gone down where is Harry Potter?” The white haired man asked, his voice was gentle but it had an edge of venom to it   
“Try out back that where we left him last night when he got back from school late.” The dark haired woman said trying to keep her voice low  
“Out back! It’s was ice cold last night?” The visitor yelled as he stormed passed them and straight though the house and out the patio door and stood there looking around the neat and tidy garden.

He stood there looking around the garden for any sign of the boy, he spotted a patch of dark reddish stain on the patio the white haired wizard walked over to the stain it was small and as he knelt down and reach out found it was tacky he pulled back and brushed his hand on his robe before pulling out a long thing stick and waved it about recreating a scene from the night before. He saw a man knelt in front of small broken child, he could hear what they were saying because the spell only showed what happen not what was said. The man picked up the Harry and saw the hazy blue outside of the child curl into the man’s chest before he walked off and the spell ended. 

He frowned at the caught the face of the man in the lasted few seconds of the spell and groaned “Not him.” He whispered as he turned to the family and snarled at him “You are fools the greatest dark creature had taking a powerful child and he was under your watch. If this demon does not return to punish you, you will be sure that the wizarding world will come for you.” The old wizard said and he disappear from the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry fingered the burn on his skin, Dimitri stood behind watching his young ward touch the burn on his hip. It was painful even under the sleeping potion Harry still screamed Dimitri winced at the screams as kept his hand on Harry’s hip letting the dark fire consumed Harry’s mortal body and just liked a phoenix the boy rose from his own ashes. Snapping out of his thoughts he went to look back at the boy who was shaking the ash out of his hair “The burn will fade in a couple of days and it will be like mine.” Harry stopped shaking his head and looked up and watched as the older man pulled his shirt open and showed his tattoo of fire bird above hi heart.  
“Why’s mine different?” He asked pointing to his right hip. The Demon walked over to him and knelt down looking at the burn and hummed, it was along burn that reached up around his back to his neck. Dimitri rubbed his head and turned the boy around and looked at Harry’s eyes.

He pulled Harry’s skin around his eyes and looked at them and saw a golden ring around the pupil. He stood back to give the boy some room as he handed Harry some clothes as his was burnt off when he became a demon. “Well yours is larger that is for sure. I’m guessing it has something to do with your magical core if you have a powerful core than it will would magnify you fire.” He told him  
“Am I different to you?” He whispered, he didn’t want to upset his new friend, his guardian.   
“No you’re the same as me but more powerful.” He grinned as Harry put the cloths on hissing at the pain in his hip and back “I’m sorry it hurts little one, I will get some cream for it.” Harry smiled back at him went to hug him, Dimitri cheerful hugged him “Shhh don’t worry I’m not going to leave you or let you go my little one.” He purred softly kissing his forehead “Now once these are healed we will go and get you anything you want.” He smiled when he saw boy’s eyes light up.

At night while Harry slept Dimitri made plans to keep Harry, not only as his heir but maybe one day as his bride but that thought was for another day. He had Harry’s last named changed from Potter to Chernyy which means Black in Russian he smiled when he filled out the paper work filling in the details that Harry is his ward. Then there was that muggle family of Harry’s he didn’t like that they were still walking around not caring that he is missing so he’s been making their life hell.

 

He started with the son, he broke into the house and found the boy’s back pack and placed some items that would get him into trouble with the school and the polices and he would slowly drain the money out of their account until there is nothing left and he made out like Harry’s uncle was going out at night paying for sex with young boys while it looks like the Harry’s Aunt was over spending with clothes and shoes and what not’s. He will make this horrid family pay for what they done to his Harry.

Then the thought of schools came into Dimitri’s head, he knows of Harry Potter who hasn’t demon or wizard knows the boy by name alone and there was a big chance that Harry’s name was put down for Hogwarts. That thought alone didn’t please him being near that old chicken goat but the boy is a wizard and must go to school to learn to control it but must it be that place at one point Hogwarts was the best school there was those who went there came out on top but once Dumbledick took over it started to go downhill. Children started to get hurt more teachers disappear, attack by werewolves that roam the forbidden forests that have been known to grab children if they are out after dark. It had him worried that something would happen to Harry but he knew with his training Harry would take care of himself.

6 months later…   
Harry was sat at the breakfast table and looked down at the letter that was dropped by and owl. He was nibbling on his toast when Dimitri walked in and kissed the top of Harry’s head before he sat down and started to pour himself a tea as he watched his ward’s frown “Harry what’s wrong?” He asked as the boy handed him a letter.  
“This came this morning by owl.” The demon took the letter and looked down at it with his own frown  
“Ah your letter. We both knew this was coming little one.” Dimitri said, Harry huffed and looked at him   
“Look at the date of when I have to be at the train.” He said, again the dark haired demon looked down at the letter and let out a snarl “We have no time to fight against it.”   
“It seems so, we should get your school equipment as soon as we can seeming you have to leave tomorrow.”   
“I haven’t even finished my lesson with Mademoiselle Bella.” He said, Dimitri smiled softly at him and touched his hand   
“It will be alright, I promises you I speak to your professors about getting Mademoiselle Bella to come and visit you on your weekly lessons.” Harry dropped his toast and leaned back in his chair looking at him   
“I don’t want to go.” He said   
“Harry, you must your magic needs honing in.” The demon told him “Now eat up we must leave soon.” 

It was clear to Dimitri that Harry fitting the role of a Dark Phoenix and it made the demon proud of Harry and told him so. When they reached Diagon Alley Harry looked around at the busy street seeing last minute shopping by families for the school term “Oh the fun.” He hissed   
“Now now little one this will be a learning curb for you to be around people you own age.” He told him with smile “Now let’s go to your bank vault.”   
“Right different type of money here isn’t it?” Harry asked as they started too walked down the street not noticing they were being watched by a long haired blonde man and his son.

Harry was shocked when he learnt how much was left to him by his mother and father, he took what he needed and little more for the school year. Dimitri didn’t like the smell it smelt bad but he knew it was the goblins they just stink any demon could smell it, it is like gone off cheese and dead things. After that they went shopping going from shop to shop gathering the items on the list. They went into the book shops and Harry looked at the shelves at old book “Little one don’t look now but we are bring followed.” Dimitri said as he pulled a book out to look at it   
“The two blondes I know I’ve seen them out the corner of my eye. Do you think they know who I was?” The older demon hummed as he pawed though the book before putting it on the pile   
“I don’t think so but they will keep looking, if you can befriend the boy he looks lonely and might need a friend.” Harry turned around and leaned in the wall of books as he pretended into look into the book taking a look at the blonde boy.

He was stood talking to a tall lanky red head and it was clear the bleach blonde was a bully, Harry snorted and snapped the book shut before looking up at his guardian “He looks spoiled.” Dimitri chuckled as he added another book on the pile   
“Well the Malfoy’s are known for being spoiled brats.”   
“Is that who they are?”   
“Make friends, find out how much he knows about HJP.” The demon whispered to him as he and Harry made their way to the tilt.  
“Fine. But I am not buying an owl, toad or a cat I want to take Padfoot.”


	5. Chapter 5

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouted, the sliver and green table cheered loudly as Harry Chernyy slipped off stool and walked over to the table Padfoot at his heals as he sat down next to the blonde that was already was placed Slytherin. Harry looked up at the teachers’ table and saw the old white haired man looking down at him as if he was trying to read him. Harry turned back to the blonde who smiled at him and held out his hand “I’m Draco Malfoy.” He smirked “This is the best house you could be in.” He told him   
“So I heard, I’m Harry Chernyy.” He told him lazily, and there was a bark “Oh sorry this is Padfoot.” He smiled as he rubbed the pup’s ears. Draco grinned at the small black dog and reached out and stroked his head   
“How big will he grow?” Draco asked, Harry shrugged and put a plate down with some food for him   
“Not sure it depends how big Dimitri spell works.” Harry said as went back to his plate.

Dimitri walked into the headmaster’s offices and started stroking the fire bird as he waited for the headmaster to turn up. “Aren’t you a pretty thing?” He hummed as Fork made a shrilling nose of happiness, the boy laid his head on the demon’s hand and nuzzled it making Dimitri chuckled at him   
“I didn’t think he would be so friendly to a demon?” Came the voice, the dark haired demon turned around and looked at the old man with a slight smirk   
“The phoenix and I are kin and we have the same power however the Dark Phoenix wants to punish the bad where the Phoenix purrs for the good. He said as he looked at the old man. 

Dumbledore sneered at him as he moved to sit behind his desk, his eyes never leaving the demon as said demon sat in front of him “You stole a child from his loving family…”  
“Loving please don’t make me laugh old man, they were no more loving than you were to your mate.” He said “How is he doing by the way? Is he still alive?” Dimitri asked seeing the anger bubble under the headmaster’s skin   
“What do you want?” Dumbledore growled, the demon leaned back feeling the pin prick magic on his skin Dimitri tilted his head and looked at him with a lazy smile   
“My son is still in training his powers are at a tender stage and need to be looked after. You will receive a visitor once a week to help him train and if he doesn’t get his training he will leave the school and enrol into another school that will allow him to train. I hear Durmstrang Institute is lovely this time of year.” The white haired wizard frowned at him as he leaned over his desk keeping his withered hands on the table gripping it tightly until his knuckles turned white.  
“You can’t take him out of this school. He’s been signed up for this school before he was born and I WILL BE DAMNED IF A LOW LIFE DEMON WILL TAKE HIM OUT OF HERE!” He screamed waking up some of the old headmasters in the portrait “And another thing I will not allow him to have that mutt here.” Dimitri looked at him as if he hadn’t said a word   
“Where ever my Harry goes Padfoot follows, if I was to remove the dog you will have trouble on your hands and for the fact about taking him out of School ummm yes I can. I am his legal guardian and I will not you have deny him his lessons.” Dimitri said with a smirk as a couple of glass object busted behind him   
“Fine this teacher may teach him, now get out of my offices.” The demon stood up and bowed   
“It’s always a pleasure talking to you Albus, we must do this more often.” He smirked again   
“I SAID GET OUT!” Dumbledore screamed at him as the demon walked out of his offices.

The glamour he wore to cover his tattoo was driving him batty, he could feel it itching where it was laying over his mark and the only relief he gets this itching is when he’s in bed alone. Draco was trying to find out all of Harry’s secrets but the young phoenix only told him what he wanted to tell him that was very little …it’s going to be along year…he thought as he picked up is school back and turned around and bumped into someone. 

He fell on his backside with a thud as did the other person, he groaned a little before saying “Sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He mumble, as he open his eyes to looked at the scared girl in front of him   
“No-no it’s my fault.” She said as she tried to gather her books but the hole in her bag kept ripping bigger   
“You’re never going to get anywhere if you don’t fix that hole here.” Harry pulled out his wand and waved it over the bag and it stitched up the hole in seconds   
“You can do wordless magic?” She gasped as Harry helped picked up her books and papers. He smiled at her   
“Umm yeah my dad taught me.” He said seeing her eyes light up in wonder and needing to know how “I’m Harry.” He said   
“Hermione.” She said “You know you’re nice for a Slytherin.” She smiled at him   
“We’re not all dicks, well some more than others.” He nodded to Draco who was telling a really bad muggleborn joke  
“He’s just putting on an act.” The bushy haired witch said, Harry grinned   
“Aren’t we all?” He helped her up and held out his hand “It was nice talking to you Hermione I hope that because of our houses that we can’t be friends, I need someone normal to talk to.”   
“We could be study buddies? The girls in my house aren’t that smart they only want to look pretty.”   
“Their 11?” Harry said with a frown  
“Well yes the ones in my year are but the older ones…” She started to say before someone jumped in   
“Hermione get away from the snake!” 

Both Harry and Hermione turned around and saw a red headed boy stomp over to them with a few other angry lions, the bushy haired witch stood straight and glared at the red head “Did he hurt you?” The red head asked   
“Honestly! No he did not Harry here has been every nice and he helped me fixed my bag.” She said holding it up  
“He doesn’t want to help you he just wants you to think he’s nice so he can get… you know.” Ron said, Harry and Hermione shared a looked between each other before she looked back at Ron   
“No Ron what does he want?” She snapped at him  
“Well you know a bit of that.” He said turning redder than his hair. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes   
“One I’m a 11 your idiotic boy and two I was being nice just because I wear the sliver and green doesn’t mean I can’t be nice and finely 3 I have nothing against Hermione being a muggle born so was I until adopted. If you or my house don’t like it then stick it up you’re….”  
“I hope you’re not going to finish that Mr Chernyy.” Harry tilted his head back and looked up at the man behind him.

Severus Snape the head of the house of Slytherin a stone faced man with a long beak and greasy hair, his attitude makes Harry thinks he had a rode of his arse. “No sir, I was just trying to point out to…Ron is it? That I would also like to make friends outside of Slytherin. I don’t see the harm of having other friends with different views. One sided view is very dull.” Black eyes bore down into Harrys own green and red eyes before the man looked up the Lion house   
“He has a point Mr Weasley having friends is ‘other’ places can be of use to you in the future.”   
“I wasn’t putting it like that sir…” Harry started to mutter before Snape looked at him   
“If Mr Chernyy and Miss Granger want to be study together then who am I stop them, but if this is going to course Trouble I will not hesitate to take points from both houses, do I make myself clear?”   
“Yes Professor.” Voiced the group.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now November and the snow started to fall on the grounds, Harry was still sporting some bruises from Halloween when a troll broke in to the dungeons, it seems some wizard healing potions don’t work on phoenix they seem to make him throw up so he just healing on his own. The problem was he didn’t have to go and stop the Troll from picking up some poor dope and using him or her as a rattle, no he could have gone and sat in his bed with his dog and read the letter Dimitri sent him. No when he heard that a Knut short a Gallon Ron Weasley so he went to went to save Hermione and that thick prick Ron.

Afterwards he looked up to see Professor Quirrell give him a dark looked and it made the dark Phoenix suspicious of said Professor and there was Professor Snape with a bleeding leg. It was like the school was screaming with bad people, Snape had his dark mark that stunk and there was Quirrell the man was dark all over inside and out and Harry wanted to keep away from the man and he wanted him gone lucky for him there was a forest of werewolves for him to talk to.

Draco watched Harry closely, he frowned when he started talking to the muggle born he didn’t understand why he would talk to her why he would he be so nice to her? It confused him greatly so he decided to talk him. He found Harry playing fetch with Padfoot outside on the snow grounds. The teen looked like he was far away in his thoughts his eyes were forces on the stick he was throwing and the dog that ran after the stick tripping over his own paws still showed how young the pup is. “Harry.” Draco called out, the dark haired teen looked up at him and smiled at him  
“Hey Dragon.” He said as he handed him a stick, Draco looked at it as if it was poisonous dung “Come on be a kid we’re 11 we won’t have long before all this is over.” Harry told him   
“You sound too old for you age.”  
“Funny that is what my father old me.” Harry said as Draco took the stick.

Padfoot looked up at the blonde with his tongue hanging out ready to run the moment he throws it, smiling the blonde threw the stick as far as he could and watched the dog ran even before it left his hands “You know I use to watch people play with their dogs.” He said   
“Did you want a dog?”  
“We have dogs but they are hunting, I’m not allowed to play with them.” Draco told him, Harry hummed as Padfoot came bounding back   
“In my old home I wasn’t allowed any pets I think the closes I got to have a pet was the spiders under the stairs.” Harry said softly   
“Under the stairs?” The blonde asked as he looked at him with a frown   
“Yeah that is…was my bed room they wouldn’t let someone like me have a really room with a bed, that is why my father saved me, they were a cruel family.” Draco looked horrified… if this is Potter how could anyone treat the boy who lived like that…  
“Umm what did you mean someone like you?” Harry looked at him his green and red eyes shining in the light of the midday sun   
“Like us, magical folks they think of us as freaks, they hated my mum and dad I had to find out from father about them and how… how they died.” 

They stayed out a little long when they realised that the sun was starting to set that is when Draco asked about the muggle born “Why do you talk to the mudblood?” Harry glared at Draco that made the young wizard shiver in fear  
“Don’t call her that, she is a really nice person and very clever I don’t think it would hurt to be friends with her.”   
“I don’t understand she in Gryffindor and a muggle born.” Draco said, Harry shook his head   
“It’s not how they were born but it’s how they are raised, they are raised like muggles until they are 11, if she was taught about this culture they would be no need for this pure blood problems.”   
“You were raised by muggles and look at you.” Draco said, Harry smiled   
“I spent a few months with my father he taught everything I needed to know. Just talk to her.” Harry said as he walked away from Draco “Come on Padfoot.” He said the black dog followed him.


End file.
